Rose is back, with a friend
by XxIce-ChildxX
Summary: Rose has been trapped in the other universe for 15 years. She is one of the CEO's and field agents of Torchwood. One day while at the office something strange happens. A girl appears out of nowhere. Find out what happens when she wakes up, and how she's going to help Rose.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, I was just thinking about some things when I got this idea for a story. I'm gonna put the Summer and the first chapter here. Please review so I can decide if im gonna start the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DOCTOR WHO! Though if I did, the tenth doctor and Rose would have gotten together earlier!**

Summery

'Every minute of everyday of every year I think about him. I haven't stopped thinking about him at all. My parents say that I should move on, but I can't. I love him. Damn the Cybermen and Daleks. They separated us in the end. Maybe that girl we found can help me. I have to wait for her to wake up and tell us how she got here, and why she's here. She looks human but the readings we got off her say she isn't. God I wish he were here right now. Doctor, I miss you.'

Chapter 1

It was just another day at Torchwood, in Pete's Universe. I've come to call it that because it isn't home. My home is on the TARDIS with the Doctor, but I can't get there because the walls of the universes are closed. I miss him, but I've learned to hide my pain. Pete, my alternate universe father, owns the Torchwood here. He gave me a job once I 'got comfortable' here. I worked my way up to the top, and now I'm one of the top agents. I do mostly stay in Torchwood and fill out paper work and things like that, but I do go out into the field when they need me. I sighed as I looked at the time it was only twelve thirty. I still had another five hours here. "I guess I'll just take my lunch break now." I decided as I walked out of my office past my secretary Elian. I took the elevator down to the lobby when my best friend Mickey, and one of Torchwoods best field agents, came running at me. "Rose, Rose! Get to the infirmary!" He yelled at me. I just looked confused then followed him to the infirmary. I noticed that he went the way to the other infirmary we had in Torchwood. This infirmary was one just for special cases, for example when aliens and other species come to the earth, if they are hurt, we'll care for them. I pushed everyone out of the way to see a young girl being placed on the exam table. "Who is she?" I asked when I saw my dad. "I don't know she just kind of appeared out of thin air." He said. I sighed. "Alright, I want everyone but my dad, Jake and Mickey to leave." I ordered. Everyone listened. Soon it was just us four in the room. "Ok so what do we know?" I asked. All I got was blank looks, meaning we knew nothing. "Ok, then lets run a few quick scans of alien tech on her." I said. Everyone nodded their heads, I grabbed this scanner thing and began doing the scan. "The scanner says she isn't human, but it doesn't know what species she is." I said confused. 'The scanner is programmed to all of the species we know of, including Time Lords.' I thought. I looked up just in time to see a strip of gold dust come from the girl's nose and mouth. "Lets just get her to another room and make her comfortable until she wakes up." I said to my dad, Mickey and Jake. They all nodded and we went to move her. "Where should we take her?" Mickey asked. "Ummm…how about for now we just lay her down on the couch in my office." I suggested. They all nodded, and we began to walk, rather waddle, to the employee elevator. We sat awkwardly in the elevator until we reached the 40th floor. "Ok, lets get to my office smoothly. And hope that no one is around." I mumbled walking towards my office. We go around the corner then remember something. "Stop guys." I yelled in a whisper. "What Rose? Why do we need to stop?" Pete—my dad—asked. "My secretary, Elian, is still here. She wont go on break until one o'clock." I said. We all had puzzled looks on our faces. "I know, I have some paper work that needs to be copied. Come on we're gonna move her until Elian goes past." I said as we began to back up. We turned into a unused room. I put her down gently and walked out. I went up to my office and opened the door. I walked over to my desk and grabbed the papers that I needed copied. "Hey Elian, can you make another copy of all of these." I said handing her the papers. "Sure, I'll be right back." She said and walked away. I knew that Elian did not take the elevator she was really claustrophobic. So we had a while before she came back considering the copier is on the 35th floor and we are on the 40th floor. I ran back to where the others are. "Ok, lets go." I said picking up the girl again. We shuffled as quickly as we could back to my office. I had left my door opened a crack so I was able to open it easier. We got inside my office and placed the girl onto the white leather couch. My office was the second biggest in the entire building. The walls were TARDIS blue, or as close to TARDIS blue as I could get. I had a white leather couch in the middle of the room; right across from it was my desk. My desk was mahogany, with a white leather rolling chair. I had a glass table off near the windows on the left side of my office. On the floor I had a pink rug, hey my favorite color is still pink. "Ok so she's here and still unconscious. What do we do now?" Mickey asked. "Umm…I'll look after her and wait until she wakes up." I said. They all nodded and walked out of my office. I sat down in my chair and turned towards my big floor to ceiling windows that are behind my desk. I sighed and looked out. I turned back around and reached into one of my desk draws. I pulled out a old and warn notebook type diary. I opened to a new page and began to write.

'_**Dear Diary, **_

_**So today is still the same old day that I have everyday since being stuck here in this universe. I miss the Doctor, I think about him, I hide my pain, I go on with the day. Only today when I was going for lunch Mickey stopped me.** **Turns out a girl just appeared out of nowhere in the office. She fainted and they brought her to the infirmary. I did some scans on her but I couldn't get a species. So I'm waiting for her to wake up. She's currently lying on my couch in my office still passed out. Ohh well. I'll write again soon. Hopefully. Love,**_

_**Rose Marion Tyler.'**_

I sighed and put away my journal. I have been writing in that journal ever since I was stuck here. I looked up at the girl sleeping on my couch, just in time to see a big puff of golden dust come from her mouth, then a strip rose from her nose. It kind of reminded me of when the doctor regenerated. Then it hit me. "TEA!" I recalled that when the doctor had regenerated and something went wrong, all he needed was tea. Maybe it'll be the same with her. I jumped up and ran towards the break room on this floor. I searched the cabinets till I found what I was looking for. It wasn't like the tea back home, but it'll do. I put the kettle on and started the water. Once the water was done boiling, I poured it into the mug I had waiting with the tealeaves. Once the tea was ready I walked back to my office. I had a small glass coffee table in front of the couch. I dragged it in front of the girl and placed the tea in front of her. I walked back to my desk and waited.

~DOCTOR WHO~ ~XxIce-ChildxX~

I sighed as I looked at the clock it was just about 5:30 in the evening. I was about to get up when I heard a groan. I looked up to see the girl moving around a bit. "God, what did I hit my head on?" She said as she sat up. She looked around and then her eyes landed on me. "Who are you?" She asked me. "I'm Rose Tyler, and you are?" I answered back. "I'm The Hunter, two questions. When am I and where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! So two things, this story is going to be mostly in Rose's POV. If something is italicized, then it's a flashback. So that's all! Enjoy the story, ohh and I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

The girl, the Hunter, was still looking at me. "Umm…well it's September 16, 2017, and you're at Torchwood." I said confused as to why she said 'when' she was. She jumped up off the couch and ran to the window and started to look around outside. She came back muttering something. "…Zeppelins…2nd universe…shit." Were the only things I could hear from her. She started to pace back and forth across my office. I sat in my chair watching her. "So how did you just appear in Torchwood. People don't normally do that." I said to her. She finally stopped moving and looked at me. She moved back to the couch and sat down. She had her head down for a few minutes before she finally looked up at me. "It's a long story." She said. I just leaned back in my chair. "We have time." I said to her. She sighed and leaned back.

**(This is gonna be in Hunters POV)**

"I'm not supposed to exist. In some cultures they're mentions of us." I said looking at Rose. "Your _not _supposed to _exist_?" she asked. "Yeah, I don't have a real name. They're six of us. Each one of us helped create the universes." I said looking down at my hands. I started seeing images from my original days flash before my eyes.

(Flash Back)

_It's so dark. Where am I? Who am I? What am I? I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in such a dark place, there was no light just darkness surrounding me. "Hello? Anyone there?" I called out into the darkness. I saw another flash of light near me. I floated towards the light. There was someone else in this darkness with me as well. We both crowded around each other. Everything was weird, why was it so dark? Gradually more lights came too, until there were just six of us. We each looked around at each other. "So what now? I don't like this darkness." I said looking around. "There has to be some way to have light." Another light said. We all decided we needed names so we could talk to each other. We went in order._

_Catori_

_Makya_

_Amayeta_

_Enola _

_Flo_

_Belasko _

_Kaliska_

I am Makya. Once we all decided on a name, we got around to talking again. We kind of formed out own little group, called the Original Seven. "Catori, Makya since you guys were the first to you should be in charge." Enola said. Catori and I looked at each other. We shrugged and agreed. "I still don't like this darkness." I said. I closed my eyes and imagined a place with a lot of warm light shining down. "Woahhh." I heard. I opened my eyes and looked around. There was just warm light around us. I looked around at us. Catori was a guy who had medium length brown hair and green eyes; Amayeta was a girl who had long blond hair that reached her waist and bright blue eyes; Enola was a girl with short red spiky hair and green eyes; Flo was a guy with short blond hair and grey eyes; Belasko was a guy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes; Kaliska was a girl with medium strawberry blond hair and green eyes; and I had medium dirty blond hair and ice blue eyes. "Who did that?" I asked astonished. "I think Catori did it." Kaliska said. Catori looked at her. "Me?" Catori asked. They all just nodded. I looked down at his hands that were aglow with the light. He lifted his hand and the light followed. Since we had all of god know how long we decided to experiment. We all got to discover what we could control. I can control the Element (Air, Earth, Water, and Fire) and Time. Catori can control light and darkness. Amayeta can control the dust around us, she began to form these giant balls of gas, we don't know what to call them. Enola can control the dust as well but she can make giant rock things and pull them all together to make giant solid spheres. Flo can control these little balls of energy, we want to call them atoms, he wants to make more people so it's not just us. Belasko can control the elements as well, but he does different elements, he does sub-elements. I can control the general elements, but he can control a certain part of the elements, like for fire, he can form it to make it solid but still hot. Kaliska can control the mind and subconscious. We were all having fun when we heard an explosion. We all looked behind us and saw these giant rocks plummeting at the giant spheres that Enola formed. We got scared of what was going on, who was controlling the giant rocks. Where were they coming from? We didn't know. We moved away and watched as the rocks attacked the sphere. Enola didn't know what to do her creation was being destroyed. I moved closer to the sphere and started to move water over it, trying to cool the sphere down. The sphere began to cool down. I smiled as it cooled. Flo and Belasko come over and help begin to create a planet (I chose the name) with me.

(End Flash Back)

"—unter? Hunter?" I heard. I blinked and looked around, I wasn't at the beginning, I was still is Rose Tyler's office. "Sorry, I was thinking of my past." I said. She nodded. "So who are you and where are you from?" She asked again. I went into my tale about how I woke up in complete darkness to meeting the others of the Original Seven to how I control time and the elements. Rose sat on the edge of her seat the entire time. "So a few months ago I was traveling with two people, Joel and Peggy. Something happened where I had to take away their memories of me to keep them safe. As I was leaving I felt something shift in the air. I didn't know what happened until I felt a bullet penetrate my chest. I was only a few feet away from my TARDIS so I was able to get into something safe to regenerate into." I said finishing my story. Rose looked at me and nodded. "So your one of the original creators of the universes and planets. That's awesome!" She exclaimed. I nodded and got up. I looked around for a mirror. I spotted one on the far wall. I walked up to it and looked at myself. I was wearing black skinny jeans with combat boots, a blood red tank top and my favorite leather jacket. I looked at my face and saw a pair of bright green eyes looking back at me, with a head full of blond curly hair. I smiled, I'm gonna like this look. I turned back to Rose. "So what about you? How did you get into this universe? Cause I know you're not from here." I said looking her straight in the eye. A look of sadness crossed her face and then it was gone. "I had a friend, he was the last of the Time Lords in the other Universe. We were at Torchwood, the torchwood in my home universe was hell bent on having anything alien. They kept having these Ghost Shifts. The "ghosts" were really cybermen. Daleks came a little later but they were there. We opened the void in order to seal the cybermen and Daleks inside it. My lever went off line, so I reached for it. I got it back up, but I couldn't get to the clamp that I was holding onto before. My finger slipped, the only reason that I wasn't pulled into the void, was because Pete, my other universe dad, grabbed me just in time. Then the void closed. I've been stuck here ever since." She said; she had started to cry while telling her story. I felt sorry for her, so I did the only thing I could. "I could help you." I said. She looked up shocked. "How? All the walls to the universes are closed." She said. I smiled slightly. She still didn't get it. "I helped create the universes, jumping universes is nothing for me." I said. I saw her eyes light up when I said that. "Really? You'd help me get back to him." She said. I nodded my head.

**(Now we're gonna go back to Rose's POV)**

I couldn't believe it! I'm gonna get to see my Doctor again. I smiled so wide that I thought that my face would break. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said to her. She just smiled and nodded her blond curly head. "Give me a few days to recoup." She said. I nodded, I could last a few more days. "Come on, we can go to my house." I said grabbing my car keys and walking out of my office. Hunter followed me out of my office. "So what do you want me to call you? The Hunter or Makaya?" I asked. She just shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me, either will do." She said as she walked out of my office. I just shrugged and walked out infront of her leading the way to my car. We reached the garage and walked to my TARDIS Blue 2018 Mustang. I loved my car; Pete had gotten it for me for my 31st birthday. We both got into my car and I drove to Tyler Mansion.

~Doctor Who~ ~XxIce-ChildxX~

It took about 20 minutes to get to the house. Once we were there I parked my car in the garage and walked up to the main doors. "Welcome home Ms. Tyler." Maids said as I walked into the house. I smiled at them and walked to the dining room. Hunter followed me to the dining room. I opened the doors and smiled when I saw Pete, my mum, Mickey, Jake, and my little brother Tony all sitting at the table. "Rose. I was just wondering if you were going to grace us with your presence for dinner." My mum said standing up and coming to hug me. "Yes mum." I said as I smiled and hugged her back. "Everyone I would like to introduce The Hunter." I said standing aside to let Hunter in. She walked in and nodded to everyone. "Well hello." My mum said and asked a maid to bring out another plate for her. We both walked over to the table and took a seat. "So Hunter, where are you from?" Pete asked. Hunter looked up. "Wellllll, it isn't easy to explain." She said sitting back. "I'm not really from anywhere, cause I'm not human. Though I'm sure you found that out." She said staring at Pete. "Yes well, I don't do well with people just appearing out of no where." He said. "I'm what you call a Time Goddess. I helped create all universes and worlds. I'm number two in the Original council of Seven." She said looking around at everyone.

**A/N: So that's chapter 2! Please review! If you have any ideas on how I can improve the story please don't be afraid to message me! Ohh and please no hate reviews. I'll just ignore them and/or delete them. Thank you!**

**Click the pretty button! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been such a long time since I've written. I had a case of writers block and I've been filling out college applications. (Not fun). So anyways here's the next chapter. Remember anything italicized is a flashback.

**I don't own Doctor Who, because if I did Rose would still be here…so would David Tennant **

**On with the story!**

_**Recap:**_

"_She walked in and nodded to everyone. "Well hello." My mum said and asked a maid to bring out another plate for her. We both walked over to the table and took a seat. "So Hunter, where are you from?" Pete asked. Hunter looked up. "Wellllll, it isn't easy to explain." She said sitting back. "I'm not really from anywhere, cause I'm not human. Though I'm sure you found that out." She said staring at Pete. "Yes well, I don't do well with people just appearing out of no where." He said. "I'm what you call a Time Goddess. I helped create all universes and worlds. I'm number two in the Original council of Seven." She said looking around at everyone." _

Chapter 3

Everyone looked at Hunter like she was crazy, which I don't blame them. Pete looked like he was going to laugh. Which then he did. "That's a good one, to bad we don't have any record of anyone called a Time Goddess or the Original seven." Pete said. Hunter looked at Pete with an eyebrow up. "No duh, we haven't come out. We don't leave any traces of ourselves anywhere." She said looking at Pete. Pete just nodded his head like a bobble head. I don't think he actually understood or believed this. The dinner crew came out and placed our plates in front of us. My mom, being the person she is, clapped her hands together to get both Hunter and Pete's attention. "Lets continue this discussion after dinner." She said in a tone that didn't give room for arguing. Everyone nodded and dug into dinner. I looked down at my plate and saw that we were having roast duck with a side of sweet-French potatoes, and a small salad. Apparently in this universe the potatoes are named after countries. After dinner was desert, I love that this universe had tea. We were all sitting around the coffee table in the living room. Mom and Pete were on the white leather love seat, Hunter was sitting in the forest green rocking chair (sitting side-ways), and Tony and I were sharing the white couch. Hunter had explained her story again to everyone. I think Pete finally accepted her story but I wasn't sure. When I looked at the clock I noticed that it was 10:30 at night, so I got up. "Well guys I'm basically dead on my feet so I'm going to bed. Night." I said and turned to walk to my room. My room like my office is TARDIS Blue. I have a black Margaux King sized bed. **(A/N: If you don't know what a Margaux bed looks like you can type Margaux Bed Frame into Google or Bing.)** I have a reddish-pink comforter with red sheets and pink pillows. I love my room, but I miss my room on the TARDIS. I slip under the covers and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

~DoctorXWho~

Never did I think that I could sleep until 10 o'clock in the morning, not with the nightmares I have. So I was shocked when I did, I shot up out of my bed and looked to my right. I saw Hunter sitting in my TARDIS blue desk chair. "Hey Hunter, what's up?" I ask. She looked at me with a sad look on her face. "How long have you been having those nightmares?" She asked me. I was shocked, how did she know about those? "Umm, since I got to this universe. Why?" I was worried now, was something wrong. "Rose have you looked into the Time Vortex before?" She asked me. I looked at her confused. "No, I don't think so. Why?" She sighed and walked over to me, she placed her hand on my forehead. "Relax." She said. Then I saw black.

_**(This is in Rose's Dream state)**_

_**I looked around and saw daleks surrounding someone. I couldn't see who it was but I knew they were in trouble, the only problem was that I couldn't move to go help them. Then I heard a sound that I so missed, the whooshing of the TARDIS. I turned my head and saw the TARDIS materialize in the room. The door was thrust open and I saw myself standing there bathed in a golden light. **_

_**(End Rose's Dream state thingy)**_

I woke up sweating, Hunter was standing next to my bed. "I don't know if this is a coincidence or just a lucky break." She said. I looked at her confused. "Since you absorbed the Time Vortex to save your friend it'll make it quicker to power up and we'll be able to get to the other universe faster." She told me. I smiled a 100-watt smile. "Really! When can we go?" I asked. Hunter smiled at me and shook her head. "You need to pack something if you wanna leave soon." She said. I nodded and jumped out of my bed. Running to each of my drawers and throwing clothes into my suitcase that was at the end of my bed. "I'm ready!" I said as I ran to Hunter with my suitcase in hand. She smiled and nodded. "Lets go say goodbye to your parents before we leave." She said. I nodded and ran down the stairs. "Mum, Pete! Hunter is taking me back the other universe." I said as I ran into the sitting room where they were sitting. Mum looked stunned then smiled at me. Pete did the same. Hunter then walked into the room. "You ready?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "Okay, then lets get started." She walked over to me and closed her eyes. The wind started to pick up around us I looked down at our feet and saw that a portal was starting to form around us. I smiled knowing that I was going home. _'I'm coming Doctor!'_ The last thing I saw before I saw white was my Mum waving at me.

The next thing I saw was grass. I got up and noticed that I had landed on a hill, but I didn't see Hunter anywhere else. I looked down and saw a note next to me.

_Rose,_

_I bet your wondering where you are. Well I'll tell you the year, your gonna have to figure out everything else on your own. Your in the year 1913. Good luck, and look for a man who goes by the name John Smith. I'll see you soon someday._

_Hunter._

I looked up from the note and started down the hill to the little town I saw.

**A/N:** I know it's shorter than the other chapters, but hey the Doctor and Martha's going to show up in the next one. Click the pretty button. And if you have any ideas let me know!


End file.
